


Things Divine

by ferix79



Series: Trans Chocobros [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bisexual Gladio, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brotherhood, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gladio is 19 Ignis is 18, Ignis is on T but hasnt had any surgery, M/M, Trans Ignis, Trans Male Character, if youd like to call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Gladio and Ignis talk about what they want, explore each other, and get swept away. And they make mistakes, too.





	Things Divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deniera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/gifts).



> This was a request from Deniera/Peach, for "a trans character experiences his first time with his partner - or of the before, the mental preparations for it on either or both sides, talking about what they're open to try, what they definitely want to do, what they definitely feel uncomfortable with. Maybe a mix of both, where all the planning goes down the drain as they are both too swept away by the intimacy to think about theory anymore". It was a lot of fun to write and I love brotherhood era Gladnis, so I hope everyone enjoys.

Ignis took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His whole body was quivering in anticipation, sitting there on the familiar bedspread of Gladio’s Crownsguard-issue apartment in the Citadel, but for the wrong reasons. Gladio was across from him, reclined across the bed with a hand propping his head up; the picture of calm and patience.

“I _do_ want you to touch me,” Ignis began, and Gladio almost laughed. He certainly hoped Ignis wanted to be touched when things got hot and heavy, but he knew that wasn’t what Ignis meant. No reason to poke fun at his boyfriend for opening up, so he let the comment pass, “but I want you to focus on my arse and cock. Not my…front hole.”

The words still sounded foreign in Ignis’ mouth. It certainly wasn’t the most elegant descriptor, but it would have to do for now.

“Yeah, no problem,” Gladio was quick to agree, “you said you wanted to try anal someday, right? Some stimulation wouldn’t be a bad place to start.”

Ignis nodded. He was in the same line of thinking.

“And I want to keep my shirt on, at least for the first time,” he added, fiddling with the hem of the shirt he was wearing. It was a silly thing for him to request, he felt. Because really, who didn’t take their shirt off during sex? But, maybe just this first time, he wanted that extra barrier of assurance.

 “Totally. Like I said, Iggy, whatever you want.”

Ignis exhaled at the affirmation. After seeing his shoulders fall in relief, Gladio grew concerned.

“Iggy…” he sat up, crawling closer to his boyfriend across the bed, “you can tell me this stuff. It’s okay. I’m not…upset or disappointed that you want to do things a little differently.” He took Ignis’ hand, “I just want you to be comfortable, Iggy.”

The nervous shakes in Ignis’ chest calmed, at least a little. “Sorry,” he said with a slight smile, “and thank you. It means more than you know, to me.”

The air in between them was a little awkward, but their feelings were out in the open, and that counted for something, Ignis consoled himself. Even a simple conversation was mentally taxing.

He had to confide in his partner, though, and, guessing by Gladio’s reaction, he felt the same way. Ignis opened his arms and Gladio was quick to close the distance between them, wrapping his boyfriend in a warm hug as they both mulled over the conversation

 

* * *

 

Another day, they decided to begin with a long, hot bath together. The size of the tub in Gladio’s apartment shocked Ignis the first time he saw it. Did all Crownsguard really get the same luxurious quarters? He doubted it was the generosity of the government; it was much more likely Gladio’s lineage that afforded him such luxuries.

But, nevertheless, having a bath together with your six-foot-three boyfriend was a privilege he likely wouldn’t have anywhere else, so he best take advantage of it while he could.

Gladio was already out of the bathroom and in the bedroom proper while Ignis remained to get dressed. Gladio was less keen on the idea of clothing after such a nice bath, but Ignis wanted to set the mood. His shirt would be staying on anyway, but the boxers were more a guilty pleasure, if he could allow himself one. The idea of being undressed by someone else…it was a prospect Ignis wanted to have more often.

When Ignis stepped out of the bathroom, his cheeks flushed and hair all mussed, Gladio almost lost his composure. His body wanted him at full attention _that minute_ , but he pushed the feeling down with all he could. Dammit, he wasn’t some sixteen year old! They were going to take this _slow_ , it was going to be _nice,_ he scolded himself.

Ignis was on top of him before he knew it.

“Ready?” Ignis asked, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s shoulders and leaning into him. Gladio smirked as he caught Ignis’ waist and touched their foreheads together.

“As long as you are,” he said, pressing their lips together. They relished in the kiss for some time, Ignis pushing forward to deepen it as he parted Gladio’s lips with his tongue. So much nervous energy was built up inside him—he might as well use it somehow.

When they broke apart reality pushed back into his mind. Gladio wasn’t wearing clothes per se, but he still needed to be divested of something. The thought was both nerve racking and exhilarating, and Ignis didn’t want to appear any more apprehensive, so off the towel went.

It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before. This was…at least the third time. No, fourth, since they’d just had a bath together.

Still, Ignis couldn’t help but be impressed by Gladio’s cock. Not that he was any expert, but it was so _nice_. The thought made Ignis feel dirty, but also conflicted. Wasn’t that what anyone wanted, to love every bit of their partner? The attraction was new to him—and he still struggled to come to terms with his own body—so perhaps that was why, he thought.

Regardless, Gladio’s dick was perfect, if anyone was asking Ignis. Not long enough to be uncomfortable but thick, so thick he almost couldn’t fit his hand around it. And he did just that, taking the length in his hand as intent amber eyes watched. He’d never be able to take it all on the first try, but just the idea…Ignis couldn’t deny that some nights, when his day was good and he felt good about himself, he stayed awake far too late and thought of what Gladio’s cock might feel like—

There was no point in obsessing over it tonight, he held himself back, because it wasn’t happening tonight. Some night, but not tonight.

“You feel so good,” Gladio groaned, leaning back on his hands. Gladio could sense his apprehension, he realized, and wanted to encourage him on. Ignis willingly took the invitation.

Ignis took his time, playing with and exploring Gladio’s cock as he pleased. He ran a thumb around the head, reveling in how Gladio’s features twitched as he rubbed his foreskin back and forth. Trading hands, Ignis kept on with long, delicate strokes, his fingers tracing the underside as he teased Gladio to full hardness.

By the time he got there Gladio was panting, his mouth hung open slightly, eyes half lidded. He almost wanted to pat himself on the back—good job, past Gladio, for not popping a boner the second your boyfriend walked out. Having a helping hand was _so_ worth it.

And Ignis thought the same, because seeing his boyfriend turned on by _him_ was, well, awesome, as Gladio would say.

“C’mere,” Gladio said, having enough of hogging the spotlight. He grasped Ignis’ forearm and pushed up off the bed, backing up to make room for both of them. Ignis went right along, the both of them ending up facing each other on their knees.

“It’s not just all me, yeah?” Gladio tailed his mouth down Ignis’ neck. He kissed along a slim collarbone while his hands wandered down, caressing the soft curve of Ignis’ waist before thumbing the waistband of his boxers. His hands slipped down to cup Ignis’ ass as they kept on, his fingers dancing over his tight hole.

Ignis returned the gesture, his hands skimming down Gladio’s body to the sensitive skin of his balls. He took his time with them, feeling their weight and tracing around their curve, just exploring. With a gentle touch he nudged the lips off his neck, trading places to kiss and mouth at Gladio’s neck.

“Can I keep goin’?” Gladio asked, his thumbs braced under the waistband of Ignis’ boxers. Maybe someday he won’t need to ask; maybe someday they’d both just _know_ , but today was not that day. All the signals he was getting from Ignis were good—he was enjoying this—but Gladio had to be sure.

“Yeah, ‘course,” Ignis mumbled back, his hands moving from Gladio’s crotch to rest on his hips. His eyes were trained downward, eager to watch Gladio rid him of his boxers. It was a simple affair, Gladio’s palms pressing down the sides of his thighs as the garment slid away. Ignis sat back when the boxers hit his knees, then they were off, tossed to the side.

Ignis had to give it to Gladio, not going directly for his cock the moment it was revealed to the cool bedroom air. He kissed Ignis first, moaning into his mouth as he smiled, and then let his hands stray south.

The tip of Ignis’ cock just cleared the fine, dark curls that he sported down below. Gladio moved slow, parting Ignis’ lips before running a thumb down the length of his cock. It was so large...larger than Gladio expected, though he felt a little uneducated on the subject. He filed the thought away to ask Ignis later, but now?

He wanted to worship it, and all of Ignis for that matter.

It wasn’t what he expected, Gladio decided as he took Ignis’ cock in between his fingers, stroking up and down his length just like he would his own. His efforts rewarded him with a breathy gasp turned moan as Ignis let his thighs fall open. Off to a good start then, Gladio thought. Shame filtered into the back of his mind as he scolded himself for thinking that sex with Ignis would be like sex he’d had before.

He pushed the thoughts away before they could build up. Self reflection would have to wait for another time, because Ignis certainly wasn’t waiting for him. Eagerness was painted all over his face as he bucked his hips up into Gladio’s touch.

Gladio didn’t have much experience with a cock that wasn’t his own, so he went with what felt right, with what Ignis reacted to the most, and things seemed to be going okay. Ignis’ arms wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed while Gladio continued thumbing and jerking his cock, occasionally dipping down to use some of Ignis’ natural lubricant to sweeten the motions. Hell yeah, things were going awesome, Gladio thought, smiling against Ignis’ lips.

They parted from their latest bout of kissing and Gladio backed his hands away for a moment, giving Ignis time to catch his breath. It was much appreciated, if the sated, pleasure drunk look in Ignis’ eyes was anything to go by.

“Gladio?” Ignis asked, his voice soft and hushed in a way that made Gladio want to wrap himself up in it. He hummed in question, encouraging Ignis on.

“Do you think you could…suck me off?” he asked, a playful smile gracing his lips.

He’d died and gone to heaven, Gladio was convinced. Hopefully he didn’t look too dumbfounded in front of an angel.

“You want me to give you a blowjob?” Gladio asked, his eyes lit up like new years at the prospect of going further. Ignis nodded, looking a mixture of nervous and too turned on to care, as he sat back against the pillows, spreading his legs to make room for Gladio.

Someday, Gladio would scold himself for forgoing grace and _diving_ between Ignis’ thighs, but he was young and passionate and excited to make his boyfriend feel good. In the moment, he couldn’t find a fault with either of them.

Just like before he started slow, smirking at the moans that tumbled from Ignis’ mouth the moment his tongue touched the swollen pink skin. He focused on Ignis’ cock, swirled his tongue around it and bobbing what length he could between his lips. They continued on like that for several minutes, the slow, steady lap of Gladio’s tongue helping Ignis relax into the experience.

Shifting his hand to grip one of Ignis’ thighs, Gladio got adventurous. His tongue strayed from Ignis’ cock and dipped down into the warm, velvety skin of his inside.

“Gladio!” Ignis exclaimed with a gasp, clenching his thighs up, closer to his boyfriend’s head. The sensation only lasted for a moment; afterwards Gladio came back up and focused on Ignis’ cock again.

Ignis did his best between soft pants and moans to relax again after the thrill passed. His hands wandered into Gladio’s hair as his thighs fell open again.

He didn’t _sound_ opposed to the idea of his tongue being other places, Gladio thought. But… _maybe_ he was pushing it a bit for tonight. Everything was going so well; he had no reason to rush and push Ignis into something he wasn’t comfortable with.

Once Ignis was a little more relaxed, legs splayed haphazardly across the bed, his eyes closed and brow furrowed as pleasure rolled through his body in waves, Gladio gave him a break.

“You doin’ okay?” he asked, looking up from his position between Ignis’ thighs. The loss of warm sensation made Ignis’ eyes open and he looked down to find Gladio focused entirely him, pupils blown wide with arousal, his own cum glistening against Gladio’s lips and chin.

 _This_ was an angle he could get used to.  

“Yes,” Ignis mumbled, then realized he should probably say a few more words, “I love it.” He smiled, stroking a hand over the side of Gladio’s head in praise. While it was difficult to tell in the low light and against Gladio’s dark skin, Ignis would venture to say that his boyfriend was blushing something furious.

Gladio doubled down on his efforts afterwards, spurred on by Ignis’ affirmation. The faster, rougher motions of his tongue left Ignis canting his hips up into the pressure. Gladio felt it when Ignis came, his body contracting and pulsing as he shook. Gladio took the opportunity to bury Ignis’ cock deeper in his mouth, trying to wring every bit of pleasure he could out of his boyfriend.

They broke apart afterwards, giving each other a brief respite. But Gladio was still painfully hard, and honestly lost on what to do next with Ignis.

On the plus side he looked deeply satisfied, reclining against the headboard, bliss and relief written all over his face. But on the other hand, Gladio was aching to continue. There was nothing stopping him from jacking off to the pleasant scene of Ignis in front of him, but would that be rude? Should he wait for his boyfriend to continue? Would Ignis want to help finish him off?

Gladio was on a knife’s edge, just about to give in and use his own hand, when Ignis stopped him.

“Wait, I’d like to help, too,” he said, blinking himself awake and reaching his hand forward. Gladio took it and guided him into a sitting position, but Ignis was hesitant. “I’d like to…learn. Because I’ve never given a…a blow job before.”

Another deep flush took over Gladio’s cheeks. He didn’t know what he did for Shiva to bless him with such an honest, good partner, but he almost felt like he didn’t deserve him. Almost.

“H-hey, it’s okay, gotta learn somehow, right?” he reassured, and the doubt clouding Ignis’ eyes gave way to relief.

Rearranging and figuring out positions was awkward, but they settled on Gladio sitting on the edge of the bed while Ignis kneeled below him.

“It’s okay if you can’t fit it all in your mouth,” Gladio explained, Ignis’ hand already tracing over his dick in light strokes, “just use your hands for the rest. It feels just as good.”

If Gladio was honest it wasn’t the best blowjob he’d ever received, but if Ignis was going to learn with anyone he was glad to be on the receiving end. It took Ignis a few minutes to find a rhythm, trying to replicate the motions Gladio used on him, but the larger scale of things was throwing him off.

Gladio’s desperation played in Ignis’ favor, though. It did not take much stimulation to set him off.

“Iggy, I…oh, fuck, Iggy I’m gonna—!”

Ignis had the presence of mind to understand that Gladio was suggesting that he pull away, but in the end he wasn’t fast enough.

On the other side of his orgasm, Gladio opened his eyes to find his own cum decorating Ignis’ cheeks and— _oh astrals—_ even his glasses. He tried to stop himself, but his mind automatically went south.

 _Oh no,_ Gladio thought, _he looks really hot like that!_

“Ignis I’m so sorry, oh my god,” he jumped up from the bed and dashed to the bathroom in search of a washcloth. Gods, how embarrassing. His cheeks were burning for a different reason, but Ignis took everything in stride.

“It’s alright,” Ignis said, his glasses off and eyes closed as he remained kneeling on the floor, letting Gladio wipe his face. He didn’t look thrilled, Gladio decided, but he wasn’t disgusted, either. “Maybe next time we’ll just have to try something different?” Ignis suggested.

Just the thought of a _next time_ was enough to send Gladio over the moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> holla if youre here for trans ignis and dark skinned gladio
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
